what now?
by Dimitri'sBaby96
Summary: After 8 years of hiding will Rose want to be finally be seen. There is a secret that is waiting to burst out of Rose. Will she want to tell court or not? RxR
1. THE FIGHT!

**Ok this is my 3****rd**** fanfic my first one is 'DESTINY CHOSEN' 'PRINCESS ROSEMARIE KASANDRA KATRINA AMELIA HATHAWAY' and now this is 'WHAT NOW' **

**I know this has happened before but I wanted to do it myself so yeah! Please review and enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy!**

Rose's POV

Still after 8 years of hiding and killing strigoi I still love Dimitri, my soul mate, my love but that all twisted when those 4 words came out of his mouth '_I took Tasha's offer' _. That broke my heart, my soul and my confidence in living. I now live in Washington, I have cleared out all of the strigoi but somehow my heart tells me not to leave, I know why I can't, it is closest to the court. Lissa got married to Christian, has 4 babies and now is queen. I am very proud of her, she my sister the one I grew up with but also the one who I hid for, for 8 years I have been in misery taking my anger in fighting. I decided to check Lissa today, every Monday and Sunday I check on Liss to see if she was okay. I flopped in bed and cleared my mind. Slowly I slipped from conscious and went to her mind, she was sobbing and hitting Dimitri?

"_SHE'S NOT HERE TO SEE BABY ROSALIE BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A BASTERD YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A HEART TO LOOK FOR HER, BUT NO YOU JUST COME TO COURT AFTER BEING TASHA'S GUARDIAN FINDING OUT SHE WAS GONE. YOU SELFISH LITTLE PRICK I HATE YOU, FUCK YOU!"_ she screamed she was consuming so much darkness I had to take it away, over the past years I have learned to bottle up the darkness for fights, they only come in handy if I needed help and if that didn't work I unleash my powers. I can control every element including spirit and a new one called drakon meaning dragon. I can turn to a wolf, dragon, lion and a huge bird. I mostly use wolf it makes me look vicious and I love that. I only use it when it is empty of humans. My eyes turn color when I want to be I use red mostly to look like I am a strigoi. I'm also faster and stronger than a strigoi. I am named Ubiĭtsa or Slayer but to me I am still that childish, fun, bitchy person I was then. I have matured but only a tiny speck since I cuss like everyday. I have killed over a thousand strigoi. My rambling was stopped by a beautiful voice I have missed so often.

"_I am sorry princess I didn't mean to make her leave I will kill myself if that meant I could find Rose_." He said with his head down he was ashamed of himself and I knew it. Lissa knew I was in her head cause I took away all of her darkness she gasped.

"_Rose….Rose I know your in my head please speak to me_." She begged over the years I learned how to make the bond 2 ways now. I sighed '_I am here Liss'_ she gasped again '_Rose I have missed you please_ _come back to me'_ she begged I knew once Liss hears my voice she won't stop the nagging. '_I will come back only for you Liss_' she smiled so brightly Dimitri looked so confused '_and Liss don't tell Dimitri or anyone for the matter I will come back I want to surprise them_.' I thought through the bond '_of course_' Liss said happily. '_Look I have to go I am draining my energy bye_' I left her; I can still feel that Lissa is smiling so big it should hurt. She thought I would come back in a week or so but what she didn't know I will go to court tomorrow. I fell asleep but I was too excited to sleep I started packing my clothes and my weapons. I don't have to sleep that often but I still do. I rented a taxi and left to court. First of all I took the taxi, and then the train then finally ran all the way to court it was like only probably 3 blocks away. That took all night and probably half of the morning. Lissa still couldn't contain her happiness, during her meeting with the counselors she was bouncing in her seat her cheeks bright red.

"Excuse me Miss may I help you." Questioned the guardian that's was guarding the gates. I rolled my eyes and took off my sunglasses and smirked.

"Yeah I am Rose Hathaway; I have to speak to Queen Vasilisa I have a important matter to explain to her." I said with no emotion on my voice. I bet my face was blank too.

"Yes M-M-Miss Hathaway y-y-you may c-c-come through" the guardian stuttered, I laughed and said thank you. I walked through court and smiled, it is liked I never left but I did. I went inside a café bought coffee and sat down looking through the bond where she was. Lissa was at a meeting; when the door rang and I turned around. There was my Russian god buying a coffee too what made it even worse was that he sat on the table right next to me. I gulped down my drink and hid my face from him if I stood up I will probably be founded. I turned to look at him; he was still reading those ridiculous western books. I laughed.

Dimitri POV

It was Tuesday and I went to the café I was oddly empty today usually it would be full. Some how I couldn't forget the conversation I had with Lissa.

_Flash Back _

_I was guarding the door of Queen Vasilisa, she came out looking pissed. Her head was red and if this was a cartoon I would see steam coming out of her ears. _

"_SHE'S NOT HERE TO SEE BABY ROSALIE BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A BASTERD YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A HEART TO LOOK FOR HER, BUT NO YOU JUST COME TO COURT AFTER BEING TASHA'S GUARDIAN FINDING OUT SHE WAS GONE. YOU SELFISH LITTLE PRICK I HATE YOU, FUCK YOU!" she screamed, she was right all I did was leave Tasha and come back thinking Rose would never leave Lissa so she has to come back. So now every time I see brown locks I immediately think it is Rose. Rose my Roza it has been 8 years and she still hasn't came back yet. I am starting to lose hope she will come back. _

"_I am sorry princess I didn't mean to make her leave I will kill myself if that meant I could find Rose_."_ I said truthfully. Lissa gasped and her face had no emotions. A minute later she was smiling so big it should hurt. By the time she got back to earth she left. She just left with no explanation as to why she was smiling and better yet she looked happy. One minute she is all angry and pissed then the other minute she is all happy and bouncing._

_End of Flash Back _

I sat near a girl, that also had brown locks put I was pretty sure it wasn't her. First of all it was shorter then there are purple and red highlights on her hair. (**I know I didn't mention anything about that so sorry**). I started reading my book, I started getting to the page a loved the most, when it seemed the girl seem uncomfortable with me here. I guess she new about my reputation about me, I shouldn't be speaked to. She turned to look at me when I looked at her eyes and also saw brown eyes that were endless, my Roza's eyes. Roza laughed, she turned around again and giggled to herself. When finally I had the courage to talk to her I tapped her shoulder. She seemed to tense this is defiantly Rose only she would make one tap feel like I went to heaven.

"Excuse me" I asked I smiled when she turned around. IT WAS MY ROZA! She smiled shyly at me.

"Hi Dimitri, been long 8 years." She said looking at her empty cup of coffee. She seemed tensed again, oh no what did I do wrong this time. She stood up abruptly and ran like really fast but fast enough for me to see where she is going. She stood at the gates where like thousands of strigoi were a behind the gates.

Rose's POV

I ran through the halls, I slowed my pace; I knew Dimitri would follow me. I felt like throwing up a river. Once I reached the gates strigoi were there, I knew it they would follow me. This is going to turn bad before it turns good.

"Ahh our dear friend the Slayer. My little spy here has spied you for 2 years now" said Anthony. I growled I was ready to turn wolf put I had to control my temper that was rising every word he said.

"Let Anthony in" I growled, but before that I put a protective shield to all the guardians that was near me or in fact near me or Anthony. Anthony is like me but all strigoish. Once he stepped foot in the court he turned to a large bird. I scoffed is this the best he could. I looked to everyone they looked fearful and scared. That thing isn't even close to scary. I turned wolf suddenly, I growled so loud it practically shook court. Now when I looked it looked like every guardian pissed themselves, Dimitri looked like he was about to faint. When a wing slapped me, I growled and took a step to him. I bit his leg, he squawked and flied. I turned back to my original form and laughed. I turned to a dragon and looked at a mirror, before me was a red eye beauty. I flew high very high and went down my head first them my body. I landed on him we were falling so fast, we were fighting strength to strength when I saw an opening; I got my stake and stabbed him. Once I did all his little friends were gone like poof. I guess he created them and once he dies they all die. I suddenly felt like a nap was a good. I closed my eyes and felt myself go back to my original form. My magic wore off from the guardians. I felt myself slip to a dreamless sleep.

Dimitri's POV

She closed her eyes and transformed back to her self again. But this time she didn't open her eyes, it almost looked like she was sleeping. OH NO she is sleeping. I ran to a spot and catched her. She looked so beautiful in her sleep, she looked like a goddess but something was wrong, who did she turn into a wolf and dragon. I bet she does other things as well. I ran more like sprinted to the clinic were Dr. Jason took care of her. I saw him look over her body twice and smirked. I knew that smirk, he was going to ask her out on a date, I don't think so buddy I might ha-

"Dimitri I love you" Rose moaned in her sleep. I smirked back. Dr. Jason frowned then carried her off to a room. I paced back and forth. What didn't get was how she able to turn into a wolf and dragon. Lissa and Christian came bursting threw the doors when their eyes landed on me!


	2. Author's Note

**DEAR READERS,**

**I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU BUT I AM GOING TO END THE STORY "WHAT NOW" I WILL CANCEL BY THE END OF THE DAY. IF YOU DISAGREE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND I MIGHT STOP. THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME.**

**GOODBYE,**

**KYRA**


	3. Author's NOTE P2

I am told you like this story, but I have to inform you that I have made better of the first chapter. So if you want me to post the new chapter I have made please feel free to P.M me or review thank you for your patience.

P.S. Thank you for all the reviews!

KYRA


End file.
